


Love in the ashes

by blue_midnight_tree



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphales POV, How Do I Tag, M/M, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_midnight_tree/pseuds/blue_midnight_tree
Summary: Love is relentless and destructive. It is also beautiful.





	Love in the ashes

In the garden of Eden I met my love.  
He’s the angel of gorgeous calamity   
And a maker of the celestial plane.  
He walked in paradise  
An undefeated kaleidoscope of dark light   
A bringer of fiery heavenly delight.   
Oh lover,   
I had been entranced   
Only remembering to   
Worship the ground beneath your eternal embers.  
The cinders that lovingly caress your wings   
Will burn away the grass and then the earth  
And then all your hate and all your love too,  
Until all that will be left will be us.  
We both fell, my fallen angel   
You to Earth and I for you   
Would I not abandon all prayer  
And break apart my rosary  
For you to take upon your Holy pilgrimage   
To my crumbling heaven after Armageddon   
Where we would find love even in the ashes?

I promise upon my unfinished soul  
That I would.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that  
I'm over on tumblr @shipsfandomspain  
come say hi


End file.
